Field of the Invention
The present application relates generally to battery cooling systems and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to battery cooling systems incorporating heat pipes constructed with low-profile extrusions adapted for select heat exchange and designed for use with a battery array.
History of the Related Art
Dependence on non-renewable carbon-based energy sources, such as, for example, oil, gas, coal, and the like has led to intense focus on development of alternative energy sources. Moreover, detrimental environmental effects believed to be associated with carbon-based fuels have contributed to an urgency with which alternative energy sources are developed.
Chief among alternative energy initiatives is development of alternatively-fueled vehicles. In the United States alone, each passenger vehicle is estimated to release in excess of approximately 11,000 pounds of carbon dioxide along with smaller amounts of various other pollutants. Pollution worsens air quality and, in many cases, leads to respiratory problems. In addition, carbon-based pollutants are commonly believed to be a contributing factor in climate change and global warming.
The last decade has seen progress in development of alternatively-fueled vehicles. Vehicles fueled by, for example, natural gas, present cleaner and cheaper alternatives to traditional gasoline-powered vehicles. In addition, hybrid vehicles, combining a small gasoline-powered engine with a battery backup, have been developed. While these developments certainly amount to improvements in existing technology, the long-term goal of automotive research and development is development of an economical electric-powered vehicle.
Development of electric-powered vehicles present unique challenges to auto manufacturers. For example, electric-powered vehicles typically require a potential difference of approximately 36 to approximately 48 Volts. Most commercially-available electric-powered vehicles generate the required voltage with a large battery array. Such an array can include, for example, between six and nine 12-Volt batteries. The requirement of a large battery array presents a number of design challenges. First, a battery array generates considerable heat that must be dissipated to a heat sink. Second, a battery array must be efficiently sized to fit within space-confined areas of a passenger vehicle. Consequently, any cooling system for the battery array must also be economically sized.